Cant Sleep, Love? - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: It was hot as hell and by at 3 am at night you couldn't find a good sleeping position, it made it worse with Charlie sleeping tightly right next to you. How could this fucker sleep when it was like sleeping in a volcano under this duvet. (Charlie Bronson/You)


It was hot as hell and by at 3 am at night you couldn't find a good sleeping position, it made it worse with Charlie sleeping tightly right next to you. How could this fucker sleep when it was like sleeping in a volcano under this duvet.

Popping your legs up you pulled your panties off tossing them over the edge, then your top, finally some chill hit your back as you breathed deeply turning your head to see Charlie glancing over at you.

-"Cant sleep, love?" his voice was a dark rumble, you pouted, -"No, how do you sleep in this fucking heat"  
-"Try sleepin in the funny farm, love, you´ll quickly learn to sleep through anythin" he smiled moving his hand over your breast, grazing his thumb gently over your nipple.  
His hand was cool, it felt amazing, -"Jesus Christ" you gasped when his hand moved down your stomach, -"You are so cold" you grabbed onto his shoulder and moved closer to his body, moaning in relief at the final coolness that was his skin.

His body was muscular and his chest would rumble when he spoke, you could smell the aftershave and soap from his earlier bath in the crook of his neck, -"Mmm" you rested into his shoulder finally closing your eyes and relaxing as his hand kept wandering over your back then your hip.

When he stopped you felt something hard at the bottom of your stomach, Charlie lifted his head and looked down, -"I´m sorry, puppet" he said, you swore you could hear the shyness in his words through the dimmed room.

Chuckling you moved your hand down to his dick stroking him, -"You want to have sex?" asking him, knowing how strange the question actually sounded, but with two small children you two rarely had any chance to do this.

-"I got a early class tomorrow" he mumbled, groaning then you flickered your index finger over the tip of his dick noticing how sensitive he was, -"You don't think your students wont mind you being a little late?" you whispered pushing him down on his back, kissing and biting at his nipple, it made Charlie grunt out louder when you kissed down to his hipbones.

-"They are pretty strict, pet" his voice rumbled again as he pushed your hair over to the other side watching you lick up the side of his dick, up to the base, he tensed when you swallowed him whole using your tongue.

-"Mmm" you pulled his dick out of your mouth sucking gently at the tip, -"Strict huh? Told them about your wife then?"  
-"Of course I bloody well did, but they don't..."he grunted out louder when you swallowed him again sucking and moving your head slowly up and down his shaft.

Charlie´s body reacted like you always knew it would, shuttering and arching at your movements, he would do this if he got deprived of sex for too long.

-"Does it feel good?" you snickered, circling your tongue on the top of his dick again slowly, he looked down at you, his chest heaving and his hand grabbing harder in your hair while the other one was grasping the sheets.

He moaned weaker, biting his bottom lip and you saw him tensing again when you climbed over his body, straddling him and grinding your crotch against his dick, making him feel how wet you where.

-"Go on" you mumbled biting down at his nipple, knowing how badly he wanted to just turn you around and take you however he wanted, it took great strength for him not to do it.

-"Pet" he groaned grabbing you hard by your hips and that´s when you heard it, the low sound of a baby crying, it was Alexandria.

You smiled and started laughing, feeling how close he was to wanting to just slip inside of you, but he had his moral codes with his daughter which overruled everything, even your sex-life.

-"Go check on Bubbles, I cant...um.." he grunted letting you climb off him then bending down in front of him on purpose to grab one of his white t-shirts off the floor, hearing him grunting weakly at the view of your cunt.

-"Maybe you should go to sleep, you know she rarely falls back to sleep right away after being woken up" you said smiling to yourself while putting the shirt on, smelling him all over again.

You could hear Charlie muttering some kinds of curse words turning his back to you and laying his head back on the pillow, -"Alright" he muttered, but you swore you could hear him grunting weakly knowing he was probably taking business into his own hands, literally, it made you chuckle all the way to the nursery.


End file.
